disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Prince
These are the Princes from Disney's animated movies. The Prince The Prince is Snow White's love interest in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. While riding near the evil Queen's castle, he hears Snow White singing. He follows her voice, to where she is singing into a well. He starts to sing with her, which scares her and makes her run inside. He continues singing, only this time he's singing a love song to her ("One Song"), not the song she was singing ("I'm Wishing"). The Prince doesn't appear again until after Snow White has been poisoned by her stepmother, the Queen. He wakes her with a kiss, and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. In earlier drafts of the story, the Prince would've played a more active role, rejecting a marriage proposal from the Queen and escaping from her dungeon when she attempts to drown him by flooding it. Prince Charming The Noble Prince is the prince from the film Cinderella. Cinderella's fairy godmother makes it possible for her to go to the ball, and the Prince falls in love with her at first sight. They share a romantic dance and then go off by themselves. However, the night must come to an end at midnight, for the magic that made Cinderella's dream come true is over. As Cinderella leaves, her shoe comes off on some stairs. Afraid that if she stops long enough to pick it up, she will be caught and everyone will see the magic wear off, she returns to her carriage. The Prince decrees that whoever can fit the shoe will be his bride. After a series of mishaps, the Duke places the shoe on Cinderella's dainty foot. She and her prince are married, and they live happily ever after. Prince Philip Philip, the first prince listed here to be given a proper name, is the prince from the film Sleeping Beauty, and was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. At her birth, it was said that Prince Philip would marry the Princess Aurora, the daughter of his father's best friend. However, at the Princess' debut to the public, Maleficent cursed her. On Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she would die after pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. Merryweather, one of the Three Good Fairies, was able to fix this to a degree - "not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep; and from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break". The Three Good Fairies, to save Aurora from Maleficent, took the infant princess into the forest and raised her, cautioning her not to talk to strangers. However, much like The Prince in Snow White, Philip is riding in the forest and hears Aurora, now known as Briar Rose, singing. He follows her voice, and starts singing with her. She tries to run away, but he follows her. By the end of the song, they have fallen in love. After being captured by Maleficent after arriving at Briar Rose's home, the Three Good Fairies rescue him so that he in turn can save Aurora. He kisses Aurora, and she wakes up. They then go downstairs, arm in arm, and share a dance after Aurora meets their parents. Prince Eric Prince Eric is the human that Princess Ariel falls in love with in The Little Mermaid. She saves him from drowning, and falls in love with him. She then sings about being part of his world - "watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world". Eric has fallen in love with the beautiful girl who saved him, and he searches his entire kingdom for her. He finally finds her, after Ursula turned her into a human and she was on the beach not far from his palace. The price of her being human, however, is giving Ursula her voice. Since she can't talk, she can't tell Eric she's The One. After almost marrying Vanessa (who is really Ursula in disguise), Ariel's voice is returned to her when she shell necklace Ursula has Ariel's voice in is shattered. She is able to tell Eric she's the one, but her three days are up. She transforms back into a mermaid, and Ursula transforms back into a octopus. Ursula dives into the ocean with Ariel, and Eric goes after her. Ursula is finally defeated, and Ariel sits on a rock a little ways from the shore, where Eric is laying, unconscious. Her father grants her wish, and turns Ariel back into a human. She emerges from the sea as Eric wakes up, and they run to each other and embrace. They are then married, and they live happily ever after - complete with a baby girl named Melody, who appears in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Prince Adam (The Beast) Adam is the name given to the Beast, one of the main characters of Beauty and the Beast. At the age of eleven, he is turned into the hideous Beast by an Enchantress because of his attitude - he is arrogant, self-centered, and spoiled. He is given ten years to find someone that loves him and that he loves in return. Shortly before his twenty-first birthday, he finds Maurice in his castle and locks him in the dungeon. Maurice's beautiful and intelligent young daughter, Belle, comes looking for Maurice and begs the Beast to take her instead. He does, and Maurice is sent back to the village. At first, Beast scares Belle, but eventually she gets through to him. After he is killed by Gaston, who is jealous that Belle loves the Beast, who is hideous, and not in love with him, the handsomest man in her village, she cries over his body and says she loves him just as the last petal falls off the rose. After Belle's declaration of love, the spell brings Adam back to life and transforms him back into his original form. He and Belle kiss, and they live happily ever after. Aladdin Aladdin is the main character of Aladdin. He falls in love with Princess Jasmine, and they are married, thus making him a prince by marriage. Before marrying Jasmine, he was a street rat - an orphaned thief. He became a prince temporarily, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", due to a wish made to Genie. After Jafar is defeated and Aladdin has freed Genie, the Sultan decrees that the Princess may "marry whoever she deems worthy". She runs to Aladdin, and he picks her up around her waist and spins her around as she says "You! I choose you, Aladdin". They would eventually marry in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Simba Simba is the young lion prince in The Lion King. When his father, Mufasa, is killed by Simba's uncle Scar, Simba runs away. He is found by Timon and Pumbaa, and grows up with them. Nala, who was Simba's best friend when he was a cub, finds him when she's out hunting and urges him to return to Pride Rock to take his rightful place as King. They argue, and Simba stalks off. It takes Rafiki, an old family friend, to knock some sense into Simba. Simba returns to the Pride Lands and defeats his uncle, taking his place as king and taking Nala as his wife. The end scene of the movie is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara, being presented to the animals of the Pride Lands. Hercules Hercules in the main character from the movie Hercules. Although not a prince of any mortal lands, he is the son of Zeus, King of the Gods, which therefore makes Hercules a prince. He falls in love with a mortal young woman named Megara (Meg). When Megara's entrance to Olympus is denied, Hercules chooses to stay mortal so that he can be with Megara. Disney Heroes Somewhat related to the Disney Princes is a line of action figures sold at Disney Store locations, Disney Heroes. It features different Disney characters with stylized appearances, some of which are quite different from their appearances in their respective films. In addition to the heroes Peter Pan, Hercules and Prince Phillip, the collection also offers the villains Malifecent (in her Dragon form) and Captain Hook. There is little indication, however, that this will develop into a franchise (such as the successful Disney Princess product line). See also *Disney Princesses References *IMDB Princes Category: Disney